Corona University
by MelissaLovesRH
Summary: Three students from entirely different backgrounds go to Corona University. A feisty red haired Scottish lass, a cocky, pale skinned trouble maker and a brown haired 'geek' as some would call him. They share a room in CU and a new blonde haired girl is forced to share their room. The four are soon to be known as: The Big Four. (No powers) (Jackunzel & Merricup Shipping)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I've been reading loads of fan fictions for 'The Big four' and I've had a brain wave so I've decided to write my own story. This is my first fan fiction for this subject however I've wrote numerous before, for Wolfblood and Robin Hood so if your a fan of those, feel free to check them out! x3 Also, in this fan fiction, Jack doesn't have his powers and neither does Rapunzel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any named brands or characters from ROTG, Tangled, Brave or HTTYD. **

**Summary: Three students from entirely different backgrounds go to Corona University. A feisty red haired Scottish lass, a cocky, pale skinned trouble maker and a brown haired 'geek' as some would call him. They share a room in CU and a new blonde haired girl is forced to share their room. The four are soon to be known as: The Big Four. (No powers | Jackunzel & Mericup)**

* * *

**Chapter One ~ Introductions ~ Third Person POV:**

The corridors which were lined with dorms to the University were quiet. Silence rang through the young blond's ears. Her freakishly long hair trailed down her back and ended just at the bottom of her torso. She wore black skin tight jeans with purple boots lined with fur, her top half was covered with a white vest top and a lilac cardigan. She had a dab of lip gloss applied to her plump lips and she wore a thin layer of mascara and foundation. One of the shorter strands of her hair was braided back and secured with a hair pin. The short girl pulled her suitcase behind her with a backpack thrown across her left shoulder.

"Stupid university", the girl mumbled angrily as she strained her back and sighed out of exhaustion after carrying her heavy suitcase up five flights of stairs.

After what seemed like eternity to her, she arrived outside the door of room 47. She took in a deep breath before placing the suitcase beside her and finding the key from her pocket. She slid the key into the door and turned it.

She pushed the door open with her foot and pulled the key out before slipping it back into her jacket pocket. She grabbed her suitcase and pulled it into what she guessed was the lounge. The room was dark and silent.

Rapunzel shut the door behind her and left her bag and suitcase by the corner of the couch. She walked towards an open doorway which turned out to be the kitchen and she turned on the light. The blond moved around the kitchen and found a glass, she poured herself some water and took a sip. She put the glass down on the table when she heard the front door click open.

She gasped silently and instinctively grabbed the saucepan beside her and clutched it in her hand.

Rapunzel moved closer towards the door of the kitchen and hid behind it slightly, she heard a voice call out from inside the dark lounge.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?", the voice said.

Rapunzel heard footsteps approach the doorway and she jumped out and smacked something with the metal appliance in her hand. The sound of the frying pan rang through the air as she gasped and stared down at the body that lay on the floor below her.

"Shit...", she whispered as her eyes grew wide. She placed the new found weapon back onto the kitchen side and she knelt down beside the body. Next to her, was a young boy. He had pale white skin and soft, pursed lips but she couldn't see his eyes sine they were closed. She gaped at his hair, it was pure white and spiked up messily. _He must've dyed it..._ She thought to herself.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard the boy mumble. Immediately, Rapunzel jumped up and grabbed the frying pan again in case he tried anything.

Another groan of pain escaped the boys lips as his body twitched and his head lifted up. She watched him silently as his hand slif towards his head and he rubbed the spot where a lump started to form. "Jesus, what the hell just happened..." He mumbled as he started to sit up.

His eyes lifted from the cold kitchen floor, they widened as he noticed a pair of purple boots in front of him. His eyes lifted and he slowly began to survey the figure above him. The boots led into a pair of small legs in black skinnies, they lead into a white vest top and soon his gaze stopped as he reached the top of the figure in front of him. It was a girl... She had really long, practically golden hair with bright emerald eyes. She had thick eyelashes and a small button nose. Her lips were parted slightly as he noticed she was staring at him out of surprise. His eyes shifted and fell onto the kitchen appliance she held in her hand, it looked like she was going to hit something? _Crap... that's what she used to hit me with _The boy thought to himself as he pulled himself up using the kitchen counter.

"Umm, who are you?", he spoke first. He shot her his trademark grin and flashed his white teeth at her.

The girl's eyebrows furrowed and she glared at him. "Tell me who you are first". She said quietly whilst trying to sound tough but her voice didn't do her justice.

The boy laughed and raised his eyebrows but his grin soon disappeared as the blond raised the frying pan in the air higher, threatening to hit him again. He back away and threw his hands up in surrender, "Woah blondie, careful with that thing!". He ushered out quickly, nodding towards the frying pan.

Rapunzel glanced at the frying pan and then back at the boy, "Tell me who you are and I'll drop it". She said, this time her voice was steadier.

The boy nodded, "I'm Jack Overland Frost. I live here..." He trailed off at the end.

The girl gasped and put down the frying pan, she ran over to him and started to carefully stroke the area where she hit him. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't realise you lived her. You scared me.."

Jack stepped back from her again out of caution but smiled softly, "It's fine. These things happen I guess. But who are you?".

Rapunzel stepped back and blushed slightly, realising how close she brought herself to him. "Sorry... I'm Rapunzel Fitzherbert, I'm new here and I've been assigned to this dorm". She explained and she left the kitchen and found her suitcase and bag.

Jack nodded, "Well welcome to Corona University, I share this dorm with a girl named Merida and a boy called Hiccup". He smiled at her and he leant against the door frame.

Rapunzel nodded shyly and twirled a strand of hair in between her fingers. She knew he was looking at her and she felt embarrassed. She hit the guy with a frying pan and he lived here! _Congratulations Punz, what a great first impression you've made to the first guy you meet. _She scolded herself inside.

She decided to break the awkwardness and she picked up her bags. "I'll take these into my room then.. Where is it by the way?". She said half heartily and tried to push a fake smile onto her face.

Jack moved from the doorway and closer to her, "Here, I'll take them for you. Follow me blondie". He said without looking at her and grabbed her suitcase and backpack.

Rapunzel was about to protest but instead she just followed him into the room which was soon to be hers...

* * *

**I'm sorry this is quiet terrible for a first chapter. I'll make it up to you, I kind of rushed it a little... Please R&R and let me know what you think so far and if I should continue this! Thanks. **

**-Ciao x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow guys! Thank you so much for the positive feedback and support I received from the last chapter x) So to pay yoou all back I decided to write you another chapter! XD I'm currently sitting in the library writing this cause I have a free lesson and I've choose this over my other fan fictions! Ahaa but anyway please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the named brands or characters from the films: ROTG, Tangled, Brave or HTTYD. **

* * *

**Chapter Two ~ Accents and First Impressions ~ Third Person POV:**

A girl with a head of fiery orange, thick curls approached the her dormitory door. She was followed by a petite boy with brown hair and illuminate green eyes. The boy had a dark olive green t-shirt on and a pair of jeans. The girl was wearing a navy blue dress with gold decoration. She found her key from the black shoulder handbag and placed it into the lock of the door.

"Look 'ere Hiccup, you'll ace that bloody maths test, ya always do", the red headed girl spoke, frustration lined her comment through her thick Scottish accent.

The green eyed boy sighed and placed his right hand across his cheek, "I'm still worried though Merida, I still haven't started revising yet and it's this afternoon".

Merida spun around to face him, "Well that's yer on wee fault then ent it. So... I suggest you start revising". She shot him a sarcastic smirk before entering the lounge and throwing her bow and arrow onto the table beside the door.

Hiccup sighed for a second time before closing the door. "Hey Merida.." He began but was cut off by Merida.

"Shh, listen...", she said as she stopped dead in her tracks with a finger across her lips.

Hiccup looked around the room and frowned, "Voices? But I thought it was only Jack here..." He whispered but was cut off again by a death glare by the red head.

He watched her as she tiptoed towards the spare bedroom and she stopped outside with her back against the wall. She signalled for Hiccup to creep towards her and he obeyed.

"Aha!", Merida shouted as she jumped into the room with Hiccup mimicking her actions...

Rapunzel shrieked and she fell over the edge of the bed, she fell onto the floor and laid there, stunned as her eyes glanced between Jack, who was still sitting comfortably on the bed and a girl and dark haired boy by the door.

"What the hell Merida?", Jack shouted at the red haired girl but he started to chuckle as his gaze shifted to the blonde who was sprawled across the floor. "Haha, Rapunzel? You alright down there?", he said through gaps in his laughter.

Hiccup frowned as he walked into the bedroom, "Um Jack, you know your not allowed to bring outsiders into the dorm..." He muttered as he scowled at the platinum haired boy and the golden haired girl.

Jack slowly stood up from the bed and shot a glare at him, "Seriously Hiccup? I know that!". He said with a light growl of annoyance as he walked around the bed and held out a hand to Rapunzel.

She smiled sweetly at her but her cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink as she reluctantly took his hand for him to help her off the ground. "Thanks Jack". She said quietly but keep her eyes at the ground, avoiding the eyes of the other three who were in the room.

"Alright then frosty, who is the lass?", Merida said a single eyebrow before placing her hands on her hips.

Jack rolled his eyes but just as he was about to introduce her, Rapunzel spoke instead. "My name's Rapunzel... I'm new to the university and I was er- assigned this room.". She said but her voice was shaky.

"Mhmm, well what are you two doing in here anyway?", Hiccup sparked up another conversation as he shot her a friendly smile.

Rapunzel returned a grin with a warmth of energy and she cleared her throat before glancing at Jack. "Jack was telling me about what Corona University is like".

Merida nodded, "Alright then. So your name's Rapunzel?".

"Yup, what are your names? And are you Scottish?". Rapunzel asked her.

"My name's Hiccup, this is Merida and yeah she's Scottish... And I guess you've already met Jack". He trailed off near the end.

It was silent, all was heard was the collage of steady breathing. "Umm, anyone know the time?". Hiccup said awkwardly as he shifted his gaze between the other teenagers.

Jack took out his phone from his pocket and pressed one of the buttons, "Yeah, it's 7". He said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

Hiccup smiled, "Then who wants dinner? We could watch a film and get to know Rapunzel?". He said cheerfully.

Rapunzel bit back the concern that bubbled inside her, she hated talking about herself. But she couldn't really protest against it... Could she? Instead, she changed the subject slightly but keeping the same genre of topic. "I can cook". She forced on a fake smile.

Merida's face lit up, "Really?"

The blond nodded.

"Yes! That means I won't have to cook all the time for this idiots". She jumped in the air with a massive grin.

Rapunzel laughed shyly at her comment and tucked a piece of hair behind her right ear.

"Who are you to call me an idiot?", Jack scowled at the girl and took a step closer to her.

Rapunzel backed away from the pair as Merida's smile turned into a malevolent glare as she stepped closer towards the boy.

"Put a sock in it Frosty". She said darkly.

Jack laughed mockingly, "Speak for your self Princess".

Merida smeared at him, "Oh yer askin' for it ya pretty boy". She said in reply.

Rapunzel shot Hiccup a worried glance and in return he sighed. "They're always like this". He mumbled quietly and then turned to the pair. "Oi, you two! Rapunzel is new here yeah? First impressions?".

Jack turned his attention back to the blonde girl, he smirked, "Well Rapunzel made a great first impression on me". He winked at her which caused her to blush.

Merida frowned, "Eww, that's jus' gross ya blitherin' toad". She said in a disgusted tone as she stared at Jack.

Jack glared at her, "Not like that you red headed freak". He said spitefully.

Hiccup growled, "Stop it!".

"She hit me round the head with a frying pan when I walked in!". Jack protested in defence.

Merida burst out laughing, "Ya what? A frying pan?". She gasped between cries of giggles.

Rapunzel smirked and giggled with her. "Yeah.. Sorry about that.."

Jack shook his head in disapproval of Merida's laughter.

Merida moved towards Rapunzel and held up her hand. Rapunzel starred at it for a few seconds then realised what she meant by it and she slapped her hand against the Scott's in a 'high-five' motion.

"Alright, alright. Let's just go eat something yeah?". Hiccup said whilst smiling.

The other three nodded in unison and Rapunzel followed Merida into the kitchen whilst Jack and Hiccup went into the lounge. Jack sat on the sofa and Hiccup positioned himself into the armchair after slotting in a DVD. He and Jack had agreed to watch Skyfall; the James Bond film.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the two girls began to rummage through the cupboards intending to find something worth a meal. "So yer know 'ow tae cook?". Merida piped up and glanced at Rapunzel who nodded.

"Then les give these morons a dinner"... She said before the two set to work on the meal for four.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the four meeting. Not much, mainly a filler! Thank you for the lovely comments and also I want to apologise if Merida's Scottish speech isn't correct. I'm not an expert on the language but I tried my best!**

**Please R&R and let me know whether to carry on or not x)**

**- Ciao x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So there is going to be a lot more in this chapter because I want to get them into school because my main plans lie within the schooling day! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the branded names or characters from ROTG, Tangled, Brave or HTTYD. **

* * *

**Chapter Three ~ Awkward ~ Third Person POV:**

The room was lit with a small lamp in the corner of the room. The only other source of light came from the quiet, neglected TV that illuminated the room. The film that had been selected carefully played in the background on the screen of the TV, however it was paid little attention as the group of teens giggled and laughed together as they told funny stories to each other.

Rapunzel was the least talkative, she didn't feel like she had 'bounded' with the students enough in order to pitch in and laugh at their funny but embarrassing tales. The blonde girl considered it, _rude, _if she was to do so. So she said quietly and nodded and smiled warmly at them every now and then to show she was listening. Well. That was until Jack turned his attention to the girl.

"Let's play a game", he said even though he was talking to all of them; his eyes lingered on her. There was a hint of mischief in his grin and tone of voice.

Merida smirked and let out a giggle at his comment. Hiccup rolled his eyes but his lips curved upwards in approval.

Jack took Merida and Hiccup's laughing as an approval to his suggestion so he glanced back at Rapunzel who stared at them in wonder. "What about you Blondie?".

Rapunzel felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment, she didn't like the idea of playing a game. She'd already guessed that Jack was the 'bad-boy' type of guy at the university and she already sensed that the girls there would crush on him. Big time. But who could blame them right? Anyway, her eyes darted downwards and she twirled a piece of blonde hair around her finger. "What type of game?", she said quietly, trying not to sound stupid or childlike.

She cringed inside as she watched the albino's smirk deepen in anticipation. "Well...", he began and sat back into the couch. Merida was positioned in the black armchair which was nearest Jack. Then Hiccup was sprawled across the other armchair that was opposite Merida but nearest Rapunzel. All of this meant that Rapunzel had no other option but to place herself onto the couch with a maximum of forty centimetres away from Jack.

"I was thinking... In order for all of us to get to know each other a little better, we could play twenty questions", he carried on, bringing his sentence to a close. He heard Merida make a low growl behind him but when he shifted his gaze to his best friend, he was smiling like a mad man. Obviously liking the idea of Jack's game.

Rapunzel bit her lip anxiously. If there was one thing she hated, it was questions. She didn't mind the type of questions that arose in the classroom or general hello-how-are-you questions. But she hated them when they were asked directly at her. She couldn't say no though could she? So the blonde attempted to shift a smile and her brain did her justice by forming her lips into a sweet, small smile.

Jack nodded with a grin, "Right then! So, we will all ask questions about each other, Merida can go first". He said before shooting the auburn haired girl a menacing smirk.

The girl groaned but didn't protest. "Fine! Fine! I'll go first, o' wants ta ask meh somethin'. She said looking around the room for questions.

Rapunzel took this as her cue. Maybe if she participated and learnt a few things about the others then she'd relax when they asked things about her. "Merida right?". The girl nodded, signalling for her to continue. "Okay, well. What are you hobbies and interests?".

Merida's face lit up like a candle in the dark. "Ma hobbies?", she said excitedly. "Well, I lurv sports. Li' anythin' tha' involves fitness. Ma favourite is Archery." She said with enthusiasm before making a mime of a bow and arrow.

Rapunzel laughed at her and nodded. "I hate sports". She said quietly in comparison to Merida's point of view.

Merida gasped, "And 'ow come?".

"I don't know.. I guess I'm just more of a quiet person". She shrugged her shoulders and Merida nodded with a smile.

Jack turned to Rapunzel, "So Blondie?". He begun.

"It's Rapunzel". She corrected him with a small frown but he shrugged it off.

"Can I call you Punz or Punzie?". He said in reply.

Rapunzel frowned, "Why would you want to call me that?". She asked and waited for an answer.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Because the name Rapunzel is waaaay too long". He moaned with emphasis on the 'way'.

Rapunzel sighed. "Okay well I guess you can call me that". She said smiling.

"Great! Well anyway, what I was going to ask is: What' things do you like?". He said meaningfully.

Rapunzel thought for a moment, her brow furrowing whilst she was thinking as she began to bite her lip without thinking. After a few moments she looked up again with enthusiasm, "I know! I love art! Painting, drawing.. you name it, I love it". She said with a massive grin. "I also love reading and cooking and baking and dancing and especially singing." She said as she began to speak quicker with excitement.

Jack, Hiccup and Merida laughed at her reaction and Jack continued. "Nice."

Rapunzel observed Jack. His bright blue eyes looked like they sparkled in the dim room, his platinum white hair was ruffled slightly in a messy look. Rapunzel's insides flipped as she watched him run a hand through his hair. She liked Jack, but he'd never like her back. She was waaaay out of his league. After all, he was the school 'bad-boy' and she was just a nerd.

"What about you Jack? What things do you like?". Rapunzel asked, her voice shaking from the things she was thinking.

Jack nodded, "My favourite colour is blue... Umm... I love winter sports... Winter is my favourite season and I like loud music that blocks the outside world". He finished before glancing over the TV before looking back at the girl.

Rapunzel listened intently to his speech. She took in every word he said, the way he said it and the passion he put into saying the things he cared about. "Sounds interesting". She smiled.

"Yup, it is I guess... People at school call me Frost or Frosty... cause of my passion for winter etc. etc.", he said whilst shrugging his shoulders.

Rapunzel nodded with a smile. The other two people present in that room shared the same look before turning their attention back to the albino and the blonde with smiles all over their faces.

"What was your childhood like?". Hiccup spoke up and they turned their attention to him.

Rapunzel clammed up. That was the question she was dreading and she began to stutter. "I- I um.. umm. I- I have a foster mother". She said quietly which was barely audible but to her luck, they heard her.

Jack sat forward and stared at her with a mouth open. "Your in foster care?". He said abruptly and Rapunzel sat back uneasily at the close contact. She could feel his breath near her.

She nodded and winced at the though. Jack gasped again. "Me too! Well.. I had a sister as well..." He said and Rapunzel watched him trail off at the end. In the corner of her eye she could see Hiccup and Merida tense and look away. This confused her.

"What about your sister?", she whispered softly but regretted she said it as he sighed forcefully and stood up before leaving the room and towards the kitchen.

Rapunzel sat there awestruck. What had just happened? Why did he react that way? She needed to know but she felt terrible for acting the way she did and what she said obviously caused him pain. She could see it in his eyes, his tone and his body language.

"What's wrong with him and his sister?", she asked with her voice layered with guilt and concern. But she was met by the eyes of the two others left in the room. She watched them look at each other before sighing. But Rapunzel could tell that they were not going to tell her. She'd need to find out from Jack himself...

* * *

**Okay so basically, I had a drama lesson yesterday. I'm taking it for GCSE because I want to be an actress! XD But anyway, we had to do some roleplay and hot seating where we had to make up our character for our group focus assignment. My character that was meant to be 'made up' but I based it on him. Mwahahaha! And by doing all of this I had came up with an idea for the fan fiction which relates to my drama so it makes it easier for me to write x) **

**Please R&R and let me know your thoughts! If anyone can guess what's wrong with Jack then go ahead! If anyway can guess along the right lines then shout outs for you! **

**- Ciao x**


End file.
